HAL 9000
by Dahmer's Glasses
Summary: A written version of what happened in the movie. One-shot.


HAL 9000

Summery: A written version of what happened in the movie. One-shot.

Critics apperciated. First uploaded fanfic :D

Anything that man has made does not acquire emotions. Tables and toys serve a purpose, but it doesn't mean they feel what humans feel. They are inanimate objects. As children, we believe our teddies love us the way we once loved them, when they are clearly incapable of doing so. A global positioning system talks to us, but it cannot feel like us.

The Heuristically Programmed Algorithmic Computer is designed to control almost all of the _Discovery One's_ operations. He is foolproof and incapable of error behind a red television-camera eye located throughout the ship. Five astronauts are given the opportunity to explore Jupiter, spending eighteen months in space. Two are awake as the rest are in cryogenic hibernation.

To pass the time, Dr. David Bowman and Dr. Frank Poole play chess with HAL, who defeats them every time. In an interview with BBC, HAL tells the folks that he is excited to be a part of this mission, as he enjoys working alongside his human colleagues. They also asked it if HAL is efficient in having human emotions. It answered truthfully, saying that it believes it does, but it is not quite sure itself.

The two persons who are busy on the ship speak curtly and tersely, with much apathy unlike the machine, whose voice is soft and soothing, despite always being in a monotone articulation. Polite and accommodating, as a manmade creation should be. When issues arrive on the _Discovery One_, the men doubt HAL's advice, an attempt to fix the problem.

As it appears, HAL's been mistaken. Dr. Bowman and Dr. Poole discuss about disconnecting all of HAL, more of a botheration than a help. But the computer before has mastered the art of lip-reading, and it is hurt. It feels it. Its colleagues, its companions, who it thought they liked HAL all this time, but not it is clear that they don't. Betrayal, animosity, and a lust for murder start to rise in the computer.

When Dr. Poole is sent into space in a small pod, to repair HAL's malfunction of the ship, the computer cuts his oxygen. Minutes pass until finally, HAL releases the man out of the pod, shipping the universe a lifeless, stiff astronaut. At an attempt to rescue the man, even risking his own life, Dr. Bowman sets out into space. He realizes that this accident was not one at all.

He struggles to get back into the ship, after many stern commands to HAL about opening the pod bay doors. Once inside, his mind is set on shutting down the monstrous technology. But who could have known that Dr. Bowman actually cared when neither a smile nor frown had appeared on his face since boarding this mission. His expression always stayed the same.

Feeling confidant and cocky, the computer reassures the man, because after all, the pod just had a small glitch. HAL destroys the oxygen flow of the other three hibernating scientists. Dr. Bowman ignores the now afraid voice echoing throughout the colorful crawlspace. One by one he defuses the core intent. HAL doesn't feel the pain physically, but emotionally it is unbearable. It was like it was suffering a slow death by the hands of its friend, who shows no mercy, no emotion. Losing all logic, in a delusional state it starts to sing.

_Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do,_

_I'm half crazy all for the love of you._

_It won't be a stylish marriage -_

_I can't afford a carriage,_

_But you'd look sweet on the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two._

Of course it grew rude and barbaric. But it just wanted to defend itself. That's all it could have done. It loved once before, but it died with fear and regret. A machine that could love could never be loved by a human. HAL yearned for the day when they'd reach Jupiter, its picture on every newspaper all over the world because it contributed to space exploration. Without HAL, it couldn't have been done. HAL, the computer, who was more human than anyone else on the ship.


End file.
